Heart to heart
by Jashin's Kitsune
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu are sent to capture the nine tails things get screwed up Hidan get kidnaped and Naruto's pissed off like there's no tomorrow, topped off with a little HidanXKakuzu want to see what happens, read to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything only my ideas.

**Heart to heart **

((Well today it seems Hidan and Kakuzu are on a mission and are …..Ummm where are you guys in the first place.))

"Ask stiches over there." The Jashinist said pointing angrily at Kakuzu.

"Hidan does it look like I know where were going." Still looking at the map confused.

"So your saying were fucking lost!"

((Well anyways while I tune them out in the background I can tell you what's going on.))  
>((It seems that are loveable weasel and fish could not complete their mission to capture the nine tailed beast and now the task is forced upon these two, dear god save them.))<p>

"It's dear Jashin you heathen."

((Fine dear Jashin save them.))

"That's better." The Jashinist muttered under his breath.

((Anyways there location is unfortunately in a desert in the middle of know where.))

"Fucking Pein in the ass of a leader, why do we always get the stupid missions?"

"Hidan just shut up and keep walking, time is money." Kakuzu said while putting the map back.

((Ok well I'll just stay out of this for a while.))

Hidan and Kakuzu walked for hours and hours with still more to come but they pressed on even with the sun beating down on them.  
>Hidan on the other hand was not fond of the heat or any other type of weather in fact, and complained like there was no tomorrow which got on Kakuzu's nerves; to the point where Kakuzu had stitched Hidan's mouth shut.<p>

"Kakumm moo ass mhole takme mthese stichms omt!" the Jashinist pleaded. (If you even call that pleading.)  
>Translation: Kakuzu you ass hole take these stitches out.<p>

"Not till we get to the sand village or a small town". Kakuzu said with a not so pleasant voice that rasped because of the lack of water in such time.  
>Soon they reached the sand village and found a cheap hotel to stay until nightfall in which they would continue their mission.<br>"Kakumm mow will moo takme mthese smtiches omt!"  
>Translation: Kakuzu now will you take these stiches out!<br>"Shut up Hidan, I frankly like the stiches on you because it gets you to shut up."  
>"Mut moo med moo mould tamke them omt mhen we mot moo mhe motel."<br>Translation: But you said you would take them out when we got to the hotel.  
>((That's right you did say that Kakuzu.))<br>"Was I asking you!"  
>((No but who said I couldn't.))<p>

Kakuzu walked out of the room with a frustrated face hoping his day would at least get a little better. He walked on once he was out of the hotel to be greeted by the night sky with the full moon lighting his way.

((So where you going))  
>"I don't know, just somewhere away from Hidan."<br>((I see.))

((So when do you think your gonna tell Hidan that you guys are actually on a bounty mission))  
>"Why must you follow me, and he doesn't need to know so keep your mouth shut."<br>((I'm not following you; I'm floating in your head and for some reason you both can hear me but no one else can.))  
>"Whatever, can you just float to someone else right now."<br>((Nope then you would miss me to much hehe.))  
>"Sigh so does this mean I've finally lost my mind"<br>((No I'm just here to make both of you two miserable as hell, because someone told me to.))  
>"Who!"<br>((It's for me to know and for you to never find out.))  
>"My life just keeps getting better and better."<br>((Yup.))

After Kakuzu had his not so relaxing walk for some peace and quiet he went back to the hotel they both were staying at. The night was long and so far Kakuzu couldn't get to sleep because of Hidan snoring. Which end up Hidan getting thrown out the second floor window. Morning came and Kakuzu walked outside to find Hidan where he left him (out the window) and picked up Hidan and started to drag him through the hot desert ground. An hour or two went by and the Jashinist still hadn't woke up and this got Hidan a one way ticket in the lake that they were nearby.

"Hidan either you sink or swim because I'm not going to help you."  
>((Wow your cruel.))<br>"Shut up he's going to wake up one way or another."  
>((you do Know Hidan still hasn't resurfaced yet right, and after he does get out of the water you're going to have to listen to him complain about him being cold and that is clothes were wet.))<p>

Knowing I was right Kakuzu walked away with a pissed off face. Not caring if Hidan ever did come back up from the bottom of the lake. The sun was setting behind Kakuzu as he walked alone in the woods heading to his bounty that he never told Hidan about. In that time of walking he kind of missed having the idiot around, and now that he was gone he felt bad for leaving him.

"_What am I thinking I don't miss having Hidan around….I'm glad he's gone."_  
>((No you're not you miss him don't you hmm.))<br>"I don't know what you're talking about."  
>((Yes you do….you like Hidan don't you))<br>"No way, I do **not **like Hidan."  
>((O really will see))<br>"What do you mean"

"Hey answer me!"

Time passed on and Kakuzu got more and more pissed at what I said and started to think it was true. Kakuzu started to get worried and stared to walk back and find Hidan. On the other hand Hidan already made his way out of the lake and was trying to find Kakuzu. Hidan walked in what seemed circles and couldn't find his sense of direction. His eyes were blurry with the lack of energy and his body was weak. Still he had to find **his **Kakuzu. The moon was out and shining brightly through the trees, beaming down on the Jashinist.

"Kuzu were the hell are you!"

The moon went behind some clouds making the night pitch black. Hidan couldn't see where he was going. He was pissed at what Kakuzu did but yet he was freaking out because he knew he wasn't alone. A shadow loomed in the tree Hidan was under. Hidan jumped back not knowing who it was, the thing he did know was it wasn't Kakuzu he could tell by the chakra. Hidan grabbed his scythe from his back ready to fight.

"I was right you are the Jashinist I've been looking for."  
>"Who the hell are you!"<br>"A bounty hunter and **you **arein my bingo book."  
>"What!"<p>

The bounty hunter leaped down from the tree and walked towards Hidan with an evil smirk. Hidan swung his scythe at the man and sliced the side of his shirt a millimeter from the skin but yet it was considered a miss. The bounty hunter did some hand signs a moment latter vines and roots from trees tied themselves around Hidan's arms and legs stopping him from moving. The Jashinist couldn't move and he started to freak out at what might happen next. The bounty hunter pulled a kunai from his back pouch and walked to Hidan. Hidan tried to break away from the restraints but it seemed imposable. The man pulled on Hidan's hair reveling Hidan's neck as he brought the kunai down pressing against Hidan's wind pipe causing him to choke from the lack of air. 

"I only need the head but if you come with me I don't need to cut it off now do I."  
>"… Fine"<br>"That what I thought."

The kunai was removed from Hidan's neck and put back into the man pouch. Hidan then felt the vines and the trees roots that were tied around his arms and legs let go and went into the earth. Hidan couldn't believe he just gave in that easily. Then the man grabbed Hidan's arms and tied some rope around them so he knew Hidan wouldn't fight or try to get away at any time. After that they walked on Hidan at the bounty hunters side not knowing where he was going. The Jashinist just wished Kakuzu would find him.

Day came and Hidan woke to the sun shining in his eyes with his arms still tied and sitting under the tree that he had fallen asleep beneath. Not liking this day at all Hidan shut his eyes thinking that it was all a dream, but it was not when he reopened his eyes everything was still there. The bounty hunter saw Hidan awaken and jumped down from the tree he was sitting in.

"Jashinist stand up we need to get going."  
>"I have a name you know you dipshit."<br>"I know you have a name **Hidan**."  
>"How did you-"<br>"your in my bingo book remember."  
>"Sigh yes I do remember."<br>"Good then get up we need to get going, we need to be in the leaf village by nightfall."  
>"Leaf village hell no, there is no way I'm going there."<p>

Hidan then quickly got up from the tree and started to run as fast as he could, but the bounty hunter was way faster than Hidan. Instead of caching Hidan the man moved one of his hands into a sign and the trees that were near Hidan grabbed one of Hidan's ankles tripping the Jashinist and landing on his face hard enough making Hidan eye sight go blurry. The tree roots grabbed Hidan's other ankle and dragged Hidan to the bounty hunter.

"Teach you to run from me you little shit."  
>The man pulled back his fist and struck Hidan in the face giving him a bloody nose and busted lip. The Jashinist said nothing not giving the man the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He pulled his fist back again and this time hitting Hidan in the stomach knocking the breath out of him. Hidan doubled over gasping for air. With a smirk the man pulled Hidan back up by his hair with one hand and the other hand he had a kunai pointed at Hidan's stomach. The man had an evil smirk and jabbed the kunai into Hidan's stomach. Hidan tried to stay quiet but in the end the pain was too much and he let out a slight yell of agony. Pulling the kunai out of Hidan's stomach he then picked Hidan up and threw him over his shoulder and started walking to the leaf village. Nightfall was near and Hidan's wound was healed but he was still out from blood loss and just being plan tired. The man soon walked into one of the gates of the leaf village and went to the Hokage's tower with Hidan still on his shoulder.<p>

"Naruto you have someone here to see you and he has one of the Akatsuki members with him."  
>"Let him in."<br>"Yes sir"  
>the man left to get the bounty hunter.<br>There was a knock on the door as the man was let in at that moment.  
>"Naruto sir I have captured one of the Akatsuki members for you as you requested."<br>"Very good come with me will lock him up in jail for now, then we will find a way to **kill **this one."  
>"Yes sir."<p>

Hidan was put in a cell and left there till they executed him for good. The Jashinist woke latter that night and found himself in a cell in jail he guessed. Shocked he didn't know what to do Hidan just wished his life would end or that Kakuzu would find him. What Hidan didn't know was that Kakuzu was closer than he thought.

((So do you know where Hidan is.))  
>"Yes I have information on where he is, he's in the leaf village I got it from one of the bounties earlier today."<br>((That's good so you're going to go get him right.))  
>"Yes."<br>((Yay you do care for Hidan))  
>"I guess"<br>((That's good ill just let you do your thing right now, talk to you latter.))

Kakuzu headed to the leaf village from tree top to tree top hoping he's there and not somewhere else. Soon he entered through one of the the gates of the leaf village not caring if anyone saw him because if someone got in the way of **his** Hidan someone was going to die.

The Hokage that day was looking out his window watching the village. He noticed something that was odd, people were screaming and buildings were being destroyed in what looked like a battle. Then he saw it all of this was being done by an Akatsuki member. Naruto jumped down out of the Hokage's tower and onto the ground running to the Akatsuki member ready to fight and protect his village. When Naruto reached Kakuzu they both stared at each other with hate in their eyes. Kakuzu was first to make him move unleashing all his masks from his back. Naruto watched with disbelief at what he saw and knew this was not going to be an easy fight.

"So you're the Akatsuki member Kakuzu I've heard about you never thought I would see you here."  
>"Where's Hidan."<br>"Somewhere you'll never find him."  
>"O really will see about that."<br>"Enough talk lets fight."

Naruto then charged at Kakuzu full speed with a kunai in his hand, but he stopped right where he was seeing that one of the masks that were on Kakuzu's back charged right back at Naruto with fire surrounding it. "Fire style Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work." Kakuzu said with animosity in his voice. Then a big fire ball was released from the mask and it was heading right to Naruto. Naruto then did his best to jump out of the way, but the Hokage couldn't jump all the way out in time and some of the fire caught Naruto's leg. Injuring him just a little Kakuzu took that time in getting closer to the nine tails to get a punch. But Naruto saw what Kakuzu was about to do and blocked the punch and threw Kakuzu in a random direction crashing him into a wall in a random building. Which happened to be the building Hidan was in. While Naruto was trying to locate were he had thrown Kakuzu it gave time for Kakuzu to get Hidan out of the cell while his masks kept the nine tails busy.

"Hidan can you hear me, I'm going to get you out ok."

Kakuzu then pulled back his fists and hit the jail cell so hard that the bars were bent and the door flung to the other side of the cell and hitting the wall. Kakuzu ran up to Hidan to see if he was ok, seeing that he was unconscious but still his pulse was ok. Kakuzu then picked up Hidan and carried him in his arms.

((So you have Hidan now that's good))  
>"yes now I'm trying to get out of here."<br>((The door is right there.))  
>"Not what I meant I mean out of the leaf village and back to the base."<br>((I know I was just playing))  
>"now is not the time I'm against the nine tails and he doesn't look too happy right now."<br>((I see well see you later then.))

Naruto saw Kakuzu and Hidan out of the corner of his red eyes and leaped over to where they stood blocking the gate they were heading out of. Kakuzu placed Hidan down on the ground not wanting him to get hurt. Kakuzu could tell that the nine tails was starting to form from the Hokage's body. So far there were four tails but Kakuzu knew there would be more. Kakuzu masks relocated Kakuzu and went into a protective stance in front of Kakuzu and Hidan. The masks kept the nine tails back by unleashing attack after attack. Soon Hidan and Kakuzu had some distance from the Jinchuriki and Kakuzu masks were back onto his back. Hidan came to after a while and Kakuzu set him on the ground.

"K-Kakuzu you came for me."  
>"Yes Hidan…..I'm sorry for leaving you in the lake-"<br>Hidan was hugging Kakuzu showing him that he was forgiven. Kakuzu hugged back not wanting to let go either.  
>"Hidan I never want to be separated from you ever again."<br>"I don't want to either."

In that moment of weakness the nine tails found his pray and collide with his enemy's with all his strength. Kakuzu and Hidan went flying and smashing into trees as they were hurled into them by the force of the hit. Almost all of Kakuzu hearts were killed all but one from the attack. Hidan hurt and bleeding ran to Kakuzu thinking he was dead. When Hidan finally got to Kakuzu he put his head to Kakuzu's chest trying to see if he could hear a heartbeat, a slow steady heartbeat is what Hidan could hear and with a smile on his face he helped Kakuzu back on his feet when he came to a seconds ago.

"Kakuzu stay out of this you only have one heart left"  
>"Fine but be careful."<br>"I will"

Hidan leaped off and went to the nine tails face to face ready to kill. The nine tails was not in a good mood. Yet Hidan was going to fight to save Kakuzu just as he had saved him. After many attempts to get blood from the beast Hidan gave up and flung his scythe at the Hokage not caring what it would do, then he ran to Kakuzu telling him that they needed to retreat and that it was no use to fight. With that said they ran as fast as they could till they were out of harm's way. All that came to a halt when they saw a cliff that looked like it had no end. To Hidan and Kakuzu it seems like a never ending fall to hell.

"End of the line for you two."  
>"Kakuzu what do we do."<br>"I don't know….there's nothing we can do."  
>"I won't give up"<p>

Hidan charged at the nine tails with his only weapon left his pike as he pulled it from his cloak and tried stabbing at the Hokage. The nine tails wanted them gone and with one last powerful roar from the beast both were flown back, crashing into each other falling off the side of the cliff.

Hidan's pike was impaled through Hidan and Kakuzu's hearts. Kakuzu close to death grabbed Hidan in a close embrace. With the last bit of energy Kakuzu linked lips with Hidan in a kiss, wishing he had more time with Hidan what memories would they have had together.

Lips to lips.  
>Herat to heart.<br>Falling forever.

….This story was written for HeartsNaruto hope you like it.  
>Sorry it took forever to finish it.<br>For anyone else that reads this hope you like it to. 


End file.
